


Giggles

by ilostmyshoe



Series: A Smile Like the Sunrise [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will fit into the universe of my femslash minibang. It is basically adorable giggle porn with emphasis on the porn.</p><p>"It freaked Jo out the first time it happened. She’d never quite gotten to the 'hey, look, everybody’s naked' stage before, but she really liked Charlie, they had great chemistry, and so far 'do unto others as you would have them do unto you' had served her pretty well. Her cautious confidence was shaken, though, when Charlie’s sighs and moans suddenly dissolved into giggles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggles

It freaked Jo out the first time it happened. She’d never quite gotten to the “hey, look, everybody’s naked” stage before, but she really liked Charlie, they had great chemistry, and so far “do unto others as you would have them do unto you” had served her pretty well. Her cautious confidence was shaken, though, when Charlie’s sighs and moans suddenly dissolved into giggles.

Still, Jo didn’t give up easily. At first she guessed she’d skipped too quickly to the main event, so she backed off. She moved her attention away from Charlie’s clit, sliding one hand around to caress the other woman’s ass as she kissed her way up Charlie’s taut stomach and began to nip and suckle at her breast. Charlie arched and bucked under her touch, whimpering as she ran her fingers through Jo’s hair. Jo ran her knuckles lightly along the inside of Charlie’s leg and grinned when she felt the trail of moisture on her upper thigh. She traced it back to its source and dipped her fingertips just inside Charlie’s dripping pussy, slicking them up before circling Charlie’s clit. Charlie moaned and rolled her hips against Jo’s fingers. Jo increased her pace and pressure. Charlie’s breath came faster and faster . . . until she broke out into giggles again.

Jo tried everything she could think of. She tried light, teasing touches and firm pressure. She switched from two fingers to three to the heel of her palm. She massaged Charlie’s inner walls and even tried adding a finger in her ass. She tried using her mouth and almost got kneed in the head when Charlie’s giggles were accompanied by flailing. Every move got enthusiastic encouragement that turned into fucking giggling. Finally Jo shook her head and sat back on her heels, looking at the redhead in frustrated adoration. Charlie’s hips were still quivering from Jo’s latest attempt. Her hands were clenching the sheets, her eyes were scrunched tight, and her chest swelled with every shaky breath.

“Please, Jo. Please. I’m so fucking close I can taste it. Do you want me to beg? I’ll beg. I’ll do anything you want, just please, _please_ stop teasing and let me come.”

Jo snorted.

Charlie opened her eyes in surprise, took in Jo’s expression, and pushed herself up to a seated position. “Not teasing, then?” she asked with a hint of awkward guilt.

“Not really, no.” Jo scowled and tried to look fierce instead of petulant. “You’re the one laughing at me.”

“I’m what? Oh. No, sweetie, that’s just . . . I dunno . . . It’s a thing that happens sometimes when my body’s building up for, like, a _super_ intense orgasm. I assumed you knew and were teasing me on purpose . . .”

“Why the hell would I possibly know that?”

“Um, because I told you? Don’t you remember? On our first date we were sharing things we should know about each other, and I said I’m a giggler.”

“And you meant _this_?” Jo waved her hands to indicate the bed, their discarded clothing, and her bemused partner. “I just thought you meant you were ticklish and laughed too easily at stupid stuff online.”

“Well, that too.” Charlie shrugged. The smirk on her face indicated that she was well aware of what that motion did to her naked breasts. “Now how about I massage that bruised ego of yours, and then you can make me laugh ‘till I cry?”

She crawled slowly towards Jo and then tackled her to the bed with a grin.

*   *   *   *   *

A couple weeks later Jo had conquered any and all insecurities she’d ever felt about Charlie’s giggling. She had the older woman pinned face down on the bed with one hand pressing Charlie’s bound wrists tight against her lower back. Charlie’s legs were spread wide, braced open by Jo’s knees where she knelt between them. She leaned over and used her free hand to gently smooth a couple of stray hairs off of Charlie’s face.

Jo whispered in her ear, “Struggle all you want, sweetheart. I’m not goin’ anywhere. We’re just getting’ started.”

Charlie laughed. “Bring it, bitch.” She struggled just enough to test the firmness of the rope, and arched into the touch when Jo’s hand teasingly traced the curve of her ass. She flinched when Jo slapped her ass sharply.

“Watch that pretty mouth. I’ll plug it if I have to, but I’d rather be able to hear you beg.”

Charlie opened her mouth for a snarky response that turned into a moan as Jo slid two fingers deep inside her cunt without warning. The fingers pumped inside Charlie twice more before sliding up to spread the moisture over her clit, teasing it lightly and then settling down to knead the skin on either side of it. Charlie twitched and bit back a whimper. She wriggled her hips, trying to get pressure where she wanted it, but Jo’s hand just moved with her body. Then Jo began to move her fingers in gentle circles, pressing slightly more with each stroke. Charlie’s breathing became ragged. Her hips rocked back and forth, and then she started giggling.

Charlie tried to turn her face into a pillow to muffle the giggling. Jo just smirked and reached over to the bedside table. Her vibrator of choice was a sleek black model: small, simple, elegant, and effective. She continued stroking Charlie’s clit, mixing teasing touches with firm pressure. Her free hand flicked the vibrator on to its lowest setting. Charlie froze as she heard the noise and realized what it meant. Jo gave one last firm rub and pulled her hand away. Charlie held her breath. The buzz of the vibrator seemed loud in the silence.

Then Jo touched the vibe lightly to the back of Charlie’s knee and she exploded into giggles. Jo ran it slowly up the inside of Charlie’s thigh as Charlie twitched and tried to shift away but was unable to get any traction. Jo could see the tears in Charlie’s eyes and hear her breathing catch as Jo steadily moved the vibrator higher. She pressed the vibrator into the soft crease where Charlie’s ass met the top of her thigh and leaned down to bite and lick at the other cheek. Jo flicked the vibe to a higher setting and traced it around Charlie’s inner lips and over the hood of her clit before settling in along the edge of her pussy. Charlie was shaking and gasping for breath between giggles.

“Please, Jo. Oh god fucking damn it, _please_.”

“Please, what? You know what to say if you want me to stop. Is that what you want?”

Still laughing, Charlie weakly shook her head and stuttered out, “D-d-don’t you fucking dare.”

“Okay. Your call.” Jo’s grin was pure mischief. She plunged three fingers into Charlie’s pussy, massaging her inner walls. With her other hand she rolled the vibrator directly over Charlie’s clit. Charlie cried out and strained to close her legs, instinctively trying to escape the overwhelming sensation, but Jo’s knees kept her open and exposed. One slick finger pulled from Charlie’s slit to press between her ass cheeks, and it was all too much. Charlie’s orgasm hit her like an earthquake, violently shaking her whole body for what felt like minutes and leaving her collapsed, giggling slowly subsiding, with tear streaks covering her face.

Jo dropped the vibrator to the bed. Her fingers still rubbed inside of Charlie, but now they moved slowly and gently. Occasionally they would hit a particularly sensitive spot, and Charlie’s whole body would twitch.

After the third time Charlie gasped, “Uncle, okay? Uncle.”

Jo pulled her hand away and moved to lie beside Charlie. She stroked her hair, kissed her gently on the cheek, and carefully untied her hands.

“Good girl,” she soothed. “So beautiful. You did such a good job for me. What was that, number three for tonight?”

“Four,” Charlie murmured, rubbing the circulation back into her wrists and cuddling close to her partner, tucking her head under Jo’s chin.

“Right, four.” Jo agreed. “Let’s rest for a bit, and then we can go for number five nice and slow.”

“Or maybe it’s your turn next, Ms. Overachiever.” Charlie goosed Jo and wrapped her arms around her tightly to keep her from returning the gesture.


End file.
